Summary The Gordon Research Conference and Gordon Research Seminar on Nitric Oxide (NO) is designed to provide biologists, chemists, clinicians and other scientists with state-of-the-art knowledge on the basic structure/function relationships of NO generating systems, and the biology of NO as a signaling and effector molecule in physiology and pathophysiology. A long-term goal is to use this knowledge in development of novel NO based therapeutics in particular for treatment and prevention of cardiovascular disease. This research conference is held every two years and the next conference will take place at the Ventura Beach Marriott in Ventura, CA on Feb 19-24, 2017. Approximately 130 participants from academia, government and industry are expected to attend. Funds are requested to support conference registration and travel costs fees for participants (i.e. speakers/discussion leaders and for exceptional graduate students/post-doctoral candidates and other junior scientists working in the field of NO biology). The speakers have been selected to address unresolved questions and cover emerging new areas in the field and to balance the program with senior and junior investigators. In a specific effort to promote and showcase the work of younger scientists, 14 highly talented junior researchers have been invited to give full talks. Senior leaders in the field will chair these sessions. Almost 50% of invited talks will be presented by women to represent gender balance. Sessions will focus on both basic mechanistic studies in NO as well as translation of NO principles into clinical science. In addition, there are four prominently featured poster sessions, one of which will include a ?reverse? session in which senior researchers present posters and junior researchers will approach them to ask questions and initiate conversation. A special session on ?Current Controversies and Late-Breaking Findings? and a ?Hot Topics? session will be included that encourages last-minute submissions of exciting findings from new or established investigators culminating in awards given to several of the junior investigators. The main strength of this meeting is the opportunity for cross-disciplinary interactions in a highly focused, yet informal intellectually stimulating atmosphere.